


A Lot to Learn

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheering Up, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Group Hugs, M/M, Making Up, Praise, Romantic Friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Pity, Self-Worth Issues, Words of encouragement, compliments, dramatic behavior, reassurance, wounded pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	A Lot to Learn

Put on the sidelines on more than one occasion took a toll on the creative whimsy of the royal member of the group especially when more attention was given to one of the others, his contributions barely considered as logic snuffed out their flames before there was even a chance to kindle. When it was clear that no one was paying attention, Roman sunk out of the living room to return to his quarters where fantasy could come to life, where everyone gave unending amounts of praise and glory gained rightfully.

“I’m the creative one, why won’t Thomas listen to me?” he asked aloud to no one iin particular, sitting cross-legged on a king sized mattress filled to the brim with plush pillows, the gossamer red curtains surrounding him in a warm hug, “Thought he agreed to listen to me more often…”

Pouting dramatically as he lounged on a smaller pile of cushions a sharp sigh was exhaled as his thoughts started to fade away into negative thinking that he tried his best to ignore; although he was far from being as angsty as Virgil, his ego was easily wounded as ever and overreactions were bound to ensue, “There weren’t any issues, so they should have been focusing on me! They’ll be sorry…”

“’Oh Roman, you were right. What a foolish oversight on my part!’” he stated in an imitation of Logan since he had been the most critical this afternoon, “’We should have listened to you all along.’” 

“We should have, Roman.”

Startled to his feet by the sudden sound of another voice, he clutched the pommel of the short samurai sword in case it needed to be used as the silken walls were parted to reveal the personification of information that should still be helping to plot out the outline for an upcoming script before Joan arrived. About to ask why he had abandoned them, Roman realized with a sudden plummet in high hopes that though the outfit was the same the colors were scarlet and white much like his own tunic, which caused confusion to surface. He could conjure things, animals, but people? He had not tried before, but now that the proof was watching him carefully it did not seem that out of the ordinary, “Lo?”

“Hopefully I’m not disturbing you. I can come back later?”

“N-No, that won’t be necessary. Please, sit.” he suggested, patting part of the golden bedspread to emphasize the request, heart hammering against his narrow chest once he felt the imagined man sit beside him.

“Don’t these bright colors interfere with your sleeping patterns? Goodness are they blinding…” 

“A prince has to be reminded of how grand he is.” 

“Wouldn’t need that if you had us here more often.”

“Is that so?”

“He’s not wrong, as much as I hate admitting it,” another voice remarked in a dry tone, the anxious one appearing a few feet in front of them on the comforter without being invited, “I don’t blame you for holing up by yourself, but it has to get tiring sometimes.” 

“You two were busy earlier, I’d hate for Thomas to suffer without you.”

“He has his best friend, they’ll do our job just as well.” 

“If you say so… Where’s Patton?” 

“Should be right behind me,” Virgil remarked as a puff of light grey smoke billowed before the final member of their four man group appeared with the usual enthusiasm, “Speak of the devil.” 

“What’d I miss, kiddos?” 

“Not much. Figured you all didn’t want to be anywhere near me…”

“Princey, why on earth would you think that? We love you!”

“Didn’t seem that way… I wasn’t helpful, I got in the way.”

“Falsehood!” the logical one exclaimed passionately, which still managed to startle the youngest of their group even if he were a figment of imagination.

“You said that my ideas were too much.” 

“Yes, but only for the sake of protecting Thomas. We wouldn’t want him to get hurt would we?” 

“Of course not, I only aim to protect him!”

“We know, honey, I think Lo was just reminding you,” Patton added in a soothing voice, giggling as a hypoallergenic cat came and curled in his lap with little hesitation, dividing his attention between the newcomer and the prince, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“When you put it like that it makes me feel better.” 

“How can you feel down when you’re the embodiment of imagination? What I lack in that department you surely make up for.” 

“Shucks fellas, you sure know how to make me feel better,” Roman stated though there was still a sense of emptiness that clouded his judgment. Were these fake versions of his favorite people healthy for his mental state? Surely it could not be this pleasant for long, “I’m not practical though… All I do is get in the way of reality.” 

“You help us realize that there’s more than the facts to pay attention to,” the fatherly figure reassured, reaching forward to lace their fingers together that would cause the immersion to end when the fabricated male poofed, cheeks burning brightly when solid skin smoothed over the back of his palm in comforting strokes, “You’re important, so don’t sell yourself short.” 

“B-But…”

“We were ignoring you? That’s a misinterpretation, we might have been focused on small details, but we considered your ideas.” 

“Not like I was doing much to help, I started panicking for no reason,” Virgil piped up after a long silence spent listening to the other’s concerns, “It was worse when you left.” 

“Why? Not like any of you need me.” 

“I do, you’re my rock. So strong when that big boulder inside your noggin isn’t rolling around.” 

“Jerk!” he scoffed out, fingertips stationed against his puffed out chest in fake offense, the two snorting with laughter since the composure could not be kept for much longer, “You really think that about me?” 

“Why would I lie?” 

About to make a snarky remark about how he was not like Deceit in that regard, Roman thought better of ruining the moment with mention of the antagonist that had almost destroyed a long standing friendship as he silently scooted closer to the younger one before tackling him onto the maroon carpeting in a bear hug.

“Get off of me!” Virgil growled half-threateningly, rolling his eyes as a gentle giggle was let out despite pretending to be annoyed at the sudden display of affection, “Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack…”

“Oh hush, you’re already paler than a ghost. I’m sure you died years ago and you’re possessing this poor soul.” 

“Guilty.” 

“Hey, you two, care to join us again? We’re missing out on all the cuddles!” Patton called with a smile clear in his voice, the two drawn to the sound within seconds of hearing the smallest trace of desperation in wanting to be included.

“Sorry Pat, got a little carried away there.” 

“No apologies needed,” he assured, pulling both into a group hug that Logan joined in on without being prompted by the oldest persona, the four leaning against the plush pile of rounded pillows, “I’m sure someone else agrees.”

“That would be an accurate statement.” 

“Oh? You haven’t been vocal since these two cuties said somethin’.” 

“I’ve been lost in thought, forgive me.”

“Thinking about when you’ll get to leave?” 

“Daydreaming about you, actually. You… Intrigue me more than I care to admit.” 

“I do?” 

“Well, of course, you contribute so many positive attributes to Thomas that wouldn’t be there without you. Plus you put in more than one hundred percent of yourself into any given project and that is quite a remarkable feat.” 

“Boosting my ego, huh?”

“More than that, I hope.” 

Nodding with unshed tears collecting in light lashes, well-muscled arms wrapped around the three in a tighter embrace as a droplet rolled down his powdered cheek as a light laugh hiccupped into the open. Life undoubtedly got rough in the most unexpected of ways, yet the odds did not seem stacked against him as he had been led to believe in the first place; these people who meant the world to him had replaced his less-than-perfect replicas and came to the rescue when a journey to pursue self love got disrupted. He did not belong anywhere else, for deeply held passion paired with a stubborn attitude had inevitably brought them back. He had quite a lot to learn from each, but if there was any lesson taught it was to never doubt a place permanently made among these lovable dorks and he would not have it any other way.


End file.
